Usually, a person wishing to have an optical equipment goes to see an eye care practitioner.
The eye care practitioner orders the eyewear equipment at an optical lab by sending an order request to the optical lab. The order request may comprise wearer data, for example the wearer's prescription, fitting data, spectacle frame data, for example the type of spectacle frame the wearer has selected, and lens data, for example the type of optical lens the wearer has selected.
The determination of the wearer's prescription and fitting data may require carrying out complex and time consuming measurements. Such measurements usually require complex and costing material and qualified personnel to be carried out.
Such measurements are usually carried out even when the person's optical needs have not changed. For example, a person that wants to order a new frame with the same optical lenses than with his/her previous spectacles may have to go through the tedious process indicated previously.
The eye care practitioner may use lens mapper and/or lens meter to determine the optical features of the current optical lenses of the optical equipment of the person. However, such devices still require going to the eye care practitioner since there are very expensive and require qualified person to be used. In other words, the person himself may not use such devices to determine the parameters to be included in the order request. Typically, such devices are not available when a person wishes to order a new optical equipment over the internet.
Therefore, there is a need to a method and a device that would allow a person to quickly, easily and at low cost determined optical parameters of his/her current optical equipment.
One object of the present invention is to provide such method.